Mount Fortain
by king bicy
Summary: A group of friends travel through their world to find the answers they want and learn about their powers.
1. Chapter 1

Mount Fortain

Chapter 1

By Anthony bicy

Many people wonder what other places are like. They wonder about the climates, surroundings, and the origins of that place. `Fortain was just like any normal place except it had a rocky mountain behind it. There were normal people, two story buildings, and it wasn't that big of a town but it wasn't small. In this town, there was a 15 year old boy named Jack. He was just like any other normal person. He had short black hair that didn't go over his eyes, an average skinny body, brown eyes, a long sleeve white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was heading out of his home near the mountain when he was stopped by his parents.

"Where are you heading Jack?" his mom asked. "I'm just going to hang out with my friends. I'll be back later," Jack answered. "All right, have fun," Jack's dad said as he watched tv in the living room. Then Jack ran out of the house. He ran down the rocky path through the town. While he ran, he saw many people that he knew. The sun shined down like it did any other day. When he got to the town entrance, he saw his two friends waiting under a tree. " Yo, Jack," the boy called out. The 15 year old boy that called out was Antoine. He had dark skin but not too dark, short red hair, brown eyes, a short sleeve red shirt, and black pants. He was a little musclar than Jack but they were the same height, 5 feet and 5 inches. Jack's other friend was a 15 year old girl named Lily. She has long blonde hair that ran down here neck, a silver necklace, light blue eyes eyes, a white short sleeve shirt with red outlines, a purple skirt, and white shoes.

"Hey guys," Jack greeted. "Hey," said Lily. "What do you guys want to do?" Jack asked. "We could go to the movies," Lily suggested. "All right," Antoine said. "But before we go, I want to fight you Jack." "Why?" Jack asked. "I'm not letting that last fight go. I want a rematch," said Antoine. "Ok, but you're still going to lose," said Jack. The three friends left the town and went to an open field near Fortain. When they got there, Lily backed away to watch. The two boys got some space between each other. They looked at each other like they were born rivals. Then, they charged at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Mount Fortain

chapter 2

They both swung and clashed fists. Antoine broke the clash and kept swinging his fists but Jack was dodging him. Jack caught Antoine's right fist, put his back towards him, and put Antoine's arm over his shoulder. He flipped Antoine over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground. Jack tried to kicked him but he rolled away. Antoine hopped up and backed up next to a tree. Jack ran and leaped into the air. He came down with his fist but Antoine rolled away to his right.

"You've gotten better," said Antoine. "You too but of course, you could be stronger," Jack said while taking his fist out of the tree. "W'll see whose stronger," Antoine said. He darted towards Jack and punched but Jack put his arm up and moved his head to the left. Antoine saw an opening and took it. He kicked Jack's left side and sent him flying into a tree to Antoine's left. "Wow. I hope Jack can come back fro that," Lily thought. There was a dust cloud. When it cleared, Jack's shirt was torn a little and the tree was damaged.

"You might have gained in strength but I can still win," Jack said while getting up. He started focusing his inner stregth. Blue aura flowed around him. Dust and dirt started surrounding him. "What the hell is going on?" Antoine thought. When the dust cleared, Jack looked different. "Woah," said Antoine. "I've never seen this before," Lily said. Jack had blue aura around him, a black cape, red and blue eyes, and his hair turned blue. "Wow, this is amazing," Jack said. "Did he actually transform?" Antoine asked himself. Jack smirked and then disappeared. He reappeared behind Antoine. "Damn!" Antoine thought. He turned around just in time for Jack to punch him in his face. Antoine was forced into the ground.

Jack picked Antoine up by his shirt and held him up high with one hand. He positioned his other hand as he was about to punch him. "That's enough Jack," Lily said as she walked towards him. "Ok," Jack said while putting him down. "Damn man. When did you learn that?" Antoine asked. "Just now I guess," Jack answered. "Do you know how to change back?" Lily asked. "Let me try," said Jack. Jack started focusing again and transformed back. "All right, let's head to the movies," he said. "Oh, nice fight by the way," Lily commented. "Thanks." "I will win one of these days," said Antoine. "Sure." Then, they headed back to Fortain.


	3. Chapter 3

Mount Fortain

chapter 3

When they got there, they got their tickets, popcorn, and went saw a comedy. When the movie was over, they left while the sun was setting. The three laughed until they saw a boy staring at them. "Hello," he said. "Hey," said Jack. "Who are you?" "My name is Jake. Nice to meet you." Jake has a black hoodie, red eyes, black hair that went down his neck, blue pants, a small x scar on his left cheek, and looked like he was Jack's age.

"Jack, isn't it?" Jake asked. "Yes, but how do you know my name?" "That's not important. The only thing that is important is that you fight me right now." "Why?" " It's to help you." All of a sudden, Jake disappeared. "Where did he go?" Antoine asked. "There!" Lily said as she pointed up. They all looked up and saw Jake falling towards them. He punched but the group moved out of the way. Jack slid back with his back to the movies. Then, Jake appeared in his face. "I'm not done," he said. Jake punched Jack in his face and sent him flying into the movies.

"Ah, damn," said Jack. He got up out of the debris and looked at Jake. While Jake was looking at Jack, Antoine charged at him. He kept punching and Jake kept dodging but he never took his eye off of Jack. Finally, Jake caught Antoine's fist. He tripped him and kicked his side. Jack darted towards him and leaped into the air. He kicked but Jake blocked. "I can tell you don't think about your attacks. You're just a beginner," Jake said. Jack landed on the ground and punched but Jake hit him first. Jack slid back. "This guy... He's better than me but I can't give up," Jack thought. He focused his power and transformed. "You're not the only one that can do that," said Jake. He did the same and transformed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mount Fortain

chapter 4

Jake's transformation looked similar to Jack's but he had red aura, a white cape, his eyes were white, and his hair was red. "H-Howdo you look like me?" Jack asked. "I'll tell you if you win," said Jake. Jake disappeared. Jack got ready but Jake appeared in his face. Jack punched but Jake disappeared again. He reappeared behind him and grabbed Jack's cape. He swung Jack in circles and threw him towards the movies. Jack stopped himself so he wouldn't crash into the movies. Jake darted at Jack. Antoine decided to do something so he ran at Jake. Jack jumped into the air and Jake did too. Jake kicked with his left foot and flipped upside down for a right kick. Jack blocked both and came around with a right hook. He hit Jake's stomach and grabbed his leg. Jack threw Jake to the ground and Antoine got ready. Antoine punched Jake in his stomach and sent him into the movies.

Jack landed on top of the movies. "Thanks Antoine," Jack thanked. "No problem," he said, "What's with this guy?" Lily asked. Then, a hand burst up out of the roof of the movies and grabbed Jack's leg. He was pulled down into the movies. When he fell in, his eyes met with Jake's. Jake swung his right fist and punched Jack in his chest. He was sent further into the movies where you actually watch the movie. Luckily, the movies were closed.

"I have to get rid of him. Why is he even here?" Jack thought. Jake walked towards Jack. "Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you don't have the power," said Jake. Jack charged towards Jake but he just stood there. Jack cocked his arm back and Jake got ready. Before Jack got to him, he spun around and got behind Jake. Jake was surprised. Jack ran towards the outside of the movies and Jake followed him. "Chain reaction!" Jake said. Chains appeared around Jake's arm and sprung at Jack. Right when Jack got to his friends, the chain grabbed him and wrapped itself around him.

"Come on!" Jack yelled. Jake made it to the outside. Antoine and Lily stepped in front of Jack to protect him. "I'm done," Jake said. "What the hell do you mean?" Antoine asked. "I have already seen your power and it is not worth my time," said Jake. "Go to this place. You can get stronger and learn stuff there." Jake threw a paper card and Antoine caught it. "Wang's temple. Northeast of here," the card read. Antoine looked towards Jake but he was gone. "What the hell?!" the movie manager yelled as he walked up to the almost destroyed movie theatre. Antoine grabbed Jack and ran and Lily followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Mount Fortain

chapter 5

Jack was untied and went home. Antoine and Lily did the same. The next day, Antoine and Lily knocked on Jack's door. Jack opened it but there was silence for a few minutes. The two were looking at what Jack was wearing as night clothes. He had bunnies on his shirt and pants. "What?" Jack asked. Then, he saw what they were looking at. "Don't judge me! It was a present from my grandma!" Jack yelled. "Anyway, you ready?" Antoine asked. "Ready for what?" Jack asked. Jack realized they had backpacks. "That Jake guy gave us a card for a temple. He said we can get information there." "There's no where else we can learn about these powers," said Lily. "All right, just give me a minute," Jack yawned. "Hey, just wear your pajamas," Antoine called out. "Shut the hell up!" Jack yelled. Antoine laughed and Lily giggled.

A few minutes later, Jack came outside with the clothes he had on yesterday but he had a backpack filled with stuff he needed. "You ready bunny boy?" Lily asked. "I swear if one more person says something about my stuff," Jack warned. "All right All right. Let's get going." The group started heading towards the entrance of the town. "Hey," someone called out. The three turned around to see a blone haired boy. He had short blonde hair, yellow eyes, an orange short sleeve shirt with a black design of someone hitting a baseball, blue jeans, and orange shoes. "What's up Dawson," Antoine said. "Where are you guys going?" he asked. "None of your busines," Antoine replied. "Come on Antoine. You know you tell me everything like how you told me you like Lily." "W-What?!" Liliy said confused. "Hey shut up! I didn't say that," said Antoine. "Who is he?" Jack asked. "That's Dawson. He's one of my friends but he gets annoying sometimes," said Antoine. "Antoine, you're just as annoying as I am. How about we settle this in a fight. If you win, I'll stop annoying you. If I win, I come with you," Dawson said. "I don't have time to fight you," said Antoine. "Ok, I'll come with you then." Dawson started walking towards them. "See what I mean. You can't get rid of him," Antoine said. "I don't think we can trust him. He's a liar," Lily whispered to Jack. "If he becomes a problem, We'll kick him out but for now lets keep him," Jack whispered back. "Hey, I think they're talking about me," Dawson said out loud. Jack and Lily flinched in worriedness. "Dawson, just stay out of the way and don't be annoying," said Antoine. "I'll try but I can't gurantee anything," said Dawson. Then, they left.


	6. Chapter 6

Mount Fortain

chapter 6

The group left Fortain and walked through the forest. It was silent until Dawson said something. "You guys are too quiet," he said. "If you weren't here, Antoine would be the one talking. He's the talkative one," Jack said. "I'm the only fun one in this group," said Antoine. "You know you love us," Lily teased. "Shut up! I only hang out with you guys because you two were cool as kids but you're boring now." "We are not boring! We can be fun if we want," said Lily. "I like being like this. That way, I can just sneak up on people," Jack said. "You know they say quiet people can be murderers," Dawson informed. "I could be," said Jack. Antoine and Lily stared at him. Jack turned to them. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I would never try to kill you guys," he chuckled.

"So, where are we going?" Dawson asked. "To a temple," Jack answered. "To do what?" "Can you stop asking questions?" Antoine asked. "Not really. I need to know what we are doing if I'm gonna be in this group," said Dawson. "You're not in the group. You're just tagging along," said Antoine. Then, the ground started shaking. "Is it an earthquake?" Lily asked but then the shaking stopped. "What was that?" Jack asked. "Maybe it was an earthquake but let's keep going," said Antoine. "We should figure out where that shaking came from. We don't usually get earthquakes," said Dawson. "We can't. We should just head to the temple," said Jack.

"Hey!" a voice called out. The group turned around and saw three other people running towards them. It was two girls and one boy. "What are you guys doing here?" Lily asked. "We were looking for you guys," a girl with black hair tied in a bun said. Lily and Antoine realized they had bookbags. "You guys are not coming with us!" they both yelled. "Come on Antoine!" the boy begged. "We can barely stand Dawson," Antoine said. "Who are they?" Jack asked. "The girl with the bun is Madisen and the other is Justice," Lily said. Madisen has black hair tied back in a bun, short sleeve black shirt, blue jeans, red shoes, and black eyes. Justice has neck length curly brown hair, black eyes, light green short sleeve shirt, purple pants, and purple shoes. "The boy behind them is Doug. He's not as annoying as Dawson so he's cool," said Antoine. Doug has black short hair, a black t-shirt, white jeans, black shoes, and bandages on his right arm.

"Guys, this is Jack," Lily introduced. "Hey," Madisen and Justice greeted. "Come on Antoine. Let us come," Doug begged. "No." "How about we flip a coin? Heads, we come. Tails, we don't," Madisen suggested. "We don't want to stay at Fortain. It's boring without you guys," Justice said. Madisen dug into her pocket and pulled out a penny. She flipped it into the air and caught it but before she looked, the ground started shaking again and she dropped it. Justice looked at the coin when the ground stopped shaking and it was heads. "Yes, we get to go," she squealed. "Oh my gosh," Lily said. "Let's get moving gang," Madisen said while taking the lead. Justice followed her like they were marching. Doug grabbed Antoine's shoulder. "It's best if we came," he said. The whole group started moving again.


	7. Chapter 7

Mount Fortain

chapter 7

The group kept walking until it got dark. "We should stop here. It'll be too dark to see soon," Jack said. "Yes sir," Justice said like a soldier. Everyone set down their bags and Dawson got a fire going. "Wow, where did you learn that Dawson?" Madisen asked. "I learned it from my dad. We used to camp and hunt a lot," Dawson answered. "So you're a country boy," Justice said with a country accent. "Yeah," Dawson entertained. Everyone laughed and started setting up their tents. Jack was the first one finished. "Hey Lily. You need some help?" he asked. "N-No thank you. I'm ok," Lily blushed. "I still don't like the idea of all these people," said Antoine. "Well, we're all friends so we're going," said Justice. "How did y'all meet anyway?" Dawson asked. "Justice and I were in Fortain and we saw Antoine running from someone," Madisen started.

"When the person stopped chasing Antoine, we talked to him. He was crying because he didn't do anything." The group started staring at Antoine, trying to hold in their laughter. "Shut the hell up! We were only five!" he yelled. "After that, we just started hanging around him to stop the person." "What happened to him?" Jack asked. "I don't know. We never saw him again." "Wait, I remember!" Justice exclaimed. She pointed at Jack. "You were the one chasing Antoine. I remember your face," said Justice. "Oh yeah. I was mad because you stole my cookie," Jack said. "I hate you so much," said Antoine. "We should go to sleep. It's getting really dark," Doug suggested. "Oh come on Doug. I thought you was a cool guy," Dawson said. " I am. I just feel tired today," he said. "You're lying. You'll be cool when Antoine gets smarter." "If one more person says something about me," said Antoine.

"I'll be cool when the sunrises," said Doug. Then, Jack stood up. "I'm taking a walk," he said. Doug lied down and went to sleep. Lily sat quietly and waited for Jack. One by one, everyone went to sleep. Antoine, then Dawson and Justice. "So, Lily," said Madisen. "What's up with you and Jack?" "N-Nothing. We're just friends," Lily answered. "I know something's up because you've been hanging around him a lot." "There's nothing g-going on." Madisen looked at her suspiciously. "We'll see." Then, Madisen fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Mount fortain

chapter 8

Jack walked past trees and plants. He stopped when a black figure stood in his path. "What is that?" Jack thought to himself. All of a sudden, the figure moved. It jumped into the air and landed on a tree branch. "Who are you?" Jack asked. The moon moved from behind the clouds and shined on the figure. It was a boy that looked a couple of years older than Jack. He had a long black sleeve shirt, black pants, blue eyes, white belt, black neck length hair, and an evil smile. "My name is Brian. I am here to capture you," he said. "Why capture me?" Jack asked. "To capture you." "For what?" "For a group I'm trying to start. It's so I can achieve my goals." "I'm sorry but I'll have to pass. I already have a group." "If that's the case, I'll just get rid of you." Brian jumped down towards Jack and Jack got ready. Brian disappeared and reappered behind Jack. Jack turned and swung but Brian disappeared again. "Stay still," said Jack. Brian appeared a few feet behind Jack. "I'm glad you're not joining me. You're far too weak to be a fighter," Brian said. Jack darted towards Brian. He kept punching but Brian was dodging. Jack kicked and Brian did a backflip to get away.

"I know I'm the strongest and I know nothing about these powers but I do have the strength to beat you," Jack said. He darted at Brian again. Brian got ready but Jack disappeared. Brian turned around but Jack wasn't there. "I got you!" Jack exclaimed. Brian looked up and saw Jack. They both punched and clashed fists. Brian broke the clash and backed up. "I think it's time for me to leave," Brian said as Jack landed. He dashed and Jack punched but Brian went low and avoided it. Brian kneed Jack in his stomach. "Gahh!" he exclaimed. Lily turned in response to the sound. She got up and went to look for Jack. He was stunned for a second. Brian kicked Jack in his jaw and sent him flying back into a tree.

"Jack!" Lily called out. Brian looked towards Jack and saw something white in front of him. He picked it up and read it. "Don't go to this place. It's just like hell," Brian warned. Then, he left. A few seconds later, Lily came and saw Jack. She gasped and tried to help him out. "Jack! What happened?" "Some guy.. named Brian.. tried to kill me," Jack coughed out. Lily helped him out of the tree and made their way back to the camp. When they got there, Antoine was awake. "Woah. What happened to you?" he asked. "A guy named Brian did this," Lily answered for him. She set him down on his sleeping bag and dug into her bag. "Luckily, I brought first aid just in case." "You need any help?" Antoine asked. "No, it's ok. I'll heal him." Lily started and Antoine just sat there. He stayed up all night with Lily.

he next day, Lily and Antoine had fallen asleep. Jack had bandages on his stomach and right arm. Madisen and Dawson were the first ones up. "Hey Dawson." "Hey Madisen." "You sleep good?" "Yeah but I had a weird dream. It was about you and..." Dawson paused. "Me and who else?" Dawson went quiet for a second. "N-N-No one. It was just you... fighting," Dawson stuttered. Then, Justice woke up. "Hey guys," she greeted. "Hey," said Madisen. Dawson looked around and saw Jack. "Hey, what happened to Jack?" he asked. The girls looked at Jack. "I don't know. It could be from when we were asleep. It looks like Lily stayed up all night to patch him up," said Madisen. Next, Doug and Jack woke up. "Ah, my head hurts," said Jack. "What's going on?" Doug asked. "We don't know yet," Justice answered. "Jack, what happened?" Madisen asked. "Some guy named Brian tried to recruit me for his group but I said no so he attacked me," Jack explained. "Why did he try to recruit you?" Dawson asked. "For a group to help him do something. Then, he told me not to go to the temple." "Well, we can't trust him. He attacked you," said Justice. "Maybe that place is bad," Doug suggested. "We won't know until we get there." "So, what are we going to do about these two?" Dawson asked while looking at Lily and Antoine. "Let's just wait until they wake up." And so they did.

They waited for several minutes. Then, there was rustling near Madisen. Everyone looked at the bush. A girl walked out with a mean look. "H-Hey," Madisen greeted. The girl turned her deadly gaze to Madisen. She felt a chill run up her back. "All of you, get lost," the girl ordered. "What?! This is the forest. You can't claim this land," Dawson retorted. The girl looked at Dawson and started walking towards him. She pasted Madisen and Justice and stood right in front of him. She had pink long hair, red jacket with a black sleeveless shirt under it, black stockings, red short skirt, and white shoes. The girl grabbed Dawson by his throat and lifted him into the air. "Hey stop!" Madisen said. She punched but the girl caught her fist with her right hand. Justice and Doug tried to help them but they were knocked back by an invisible force. "What the hell was that?" Doug asked. "What is with this girl?" Justice asked. The girl tightened her grip on Dawson and Madisen. "Ahhhh!" they both yelled. The girl threw Dawson into a tree. She swung Madisen around by her hand and threw her into Dawson. "Hey! Get away from them!" said Jack. The girl looked at him. Jack stood up and got ready. She disappeared and reappeared behind Jack. The girl punched Jack in his back and fell to the ground. Doug and Justice got up. The girl held out her hand and a white object flew at them. The two jumped out of the way. Then Lily and Antoine woke up. Antoine looked at the girl. "Who is she?" he asked. "Antoine, Lily, get away. She's dangerous!" Dawson warned. They both looked at the girl and saw Jack in front of her. "What did you do to him?!" Lily asked angrily. "I put him to sleep. Now, It's time to get rid of all of you," the girl said.

The white object came back and floated in the air. Everyone looked at it. The girl moved her hand down and the object slammed down towards the ground. Dawson grabbed Antoine's shirt and moved him out of the way. Doug and Justice ducked behind a tree. Lily ran to Jack and protected his body while the girl jumped into the air. The object made an explosion that looked like a white light as it hit the ground. Everyone was out of the blast range except Lily. "Ahhhh!" she yelled. When it was over, the girl was gone. The group ran over to Lily and gasped. Jack was all right but Lily's back was burned. "Oh my gosh," Justice said. Lily fell to the ground and started breathing heavily. "It's going to be ok. We'll help you. Come on Justice," said Madisen. The girls dropped to their knees and dug in their bags. Dawson and Antoine grabbed Jack and sat him against a tree. Madisen got bandages and Justice got cotton and water. Doug sat next to the tree with the boys. Then, Jack woke up. "W-Where did that girl go?" Jack asked. "She left but hurt Lily before she did," Doug answered. Jack looked over to the girls helping Lily. "Why would she do that?" Jack asked. "We don't know yet. She just attacked us for no reason," said Doug. Jack struggled to get up, "I'm taking a walk." Antoine jumped up, grabbed Jack's shoulders, and slammed him to the ground. "No! This is how all of this started. Lily protected you because you was hurt," said Antoine. "So just sit and rest for now." "Man, Lily got hurt for me. If it wasn't for those two, we would be at the temple by now," Jack thought. Madisen had started putting bandages on Lily when sunset came. "Already?" Dawson said. "We're finished," said Justice. The boys walked over to them and saw Lily sleeping. "Great. Let's stay here for the night," said Antoine. The group sat down and one by one they fell asleep again. Jack stood up, "Where are you going?" Antoine asked. "To get something to eat in the morning," Jack answered. "I'll go too. You're too weak to go alone." Then, they left.


	9. Chapter 9

Mount fortain

chapter 9

The two walked through the dark forest picking berries and fruit. "All right, we got enough. Let's go." They started walking back but stopped. "Where is the camp?" Antoine asked. "I thought you was going to remember," said Jack. "Damn, let's just look around until we find it." Antoine started looking while Jack followed him. Eventually, they found a fire. "I think this is it," Antoine whispered. "Come on." "Aye Aye Captain," Jack said. Antoine and Jack started walking towards the fire but stopped when they realized there was only one person. Jack dropped to the ground and pulled Antoine with him. The person turned around but couldn't see them.

"That's her from earlier," Jack whispered. The girl turned back around and faced the fire. "I should have finished those kids off," she said to herself. "I hate humans. Why are they even alive? I wouldn't care if they all looked like you." All of a sudden, the white object flew around the girl. A face, torso, and arms appeared on it. "I feel you Precious. I don't like them even though I'm what's inside of them." "Is that... a spirit?" Antoine asked himself. The spirit flew around some more. "Couldn't you have stolen those kids' spirits? You would be stronger," it said. "I kind of forgot about it at the moment," Precious lightly chuckled. "I will get rid of all of them." Then, there was a crunch. Jack had kicked a stick on accident. Precious turned around and sent the spirt flying at Jack "I see you."


	10. Chapter 10

Mount fortain

chapter 10

Jack rolled out of the way and got up. "What are you doing here?" Precious asked. "I'm just here to talk," Jack answered with his hands up. He started walking slowly to the fire. The spirit appeared in front of Jack. "If you mess up, I'll take your soul," it threatened. Jack sat down on a log on the opposite side of Precious. She didn't see Antoine because he had dark skin. "What do you want?" Precious asked. "I w-want to know why you attacked us," Jack answered. "I don't want to answer that so I might as well get rid of you now." The spirit appeared in front of Precious.

"I heard you earlier," Jack said without flinching. "Why do you hate humans and how can you control spirits?" Precious hesitated. "How do I know I can trust you?" " Not everyone will betray you." Precious thought about it. "Ever since I was young, people treated me wrong, even my parents. I couldn't trust anyone. I was threatened, beat, and outcasted just because I was different. I could control spirits ever since i could remember. When I was thirteen, my parents drove me too far. I-I..." Then, there was a rustle and crack. "You didn't come alone!" Precious said with growing rage. Jack got up. "No! I did come alone," Jack persuaded. "No, you didn't! I trusted you!" The spirit flew at Jack but he dodged it and dashed through the forest. The spirit grew bigger and chased Jack. Precious started following them. When she was gone, Antoine got up and followed them. The spirit punched but was missing. All of a sudden, Jack felt a pain as if he was cut in his stomach. "Did she do this? From earlier?" Jack thought. Jack was slowing down. The spirit punched the ground in front of Jack and made him go flying into a tree.

Precious finally caught up to them. "I hope your friends won't miss you," she said. She was ready to finish him when Antoine came. "Stop!" he yelled. Precious turned to Antoine. "Just let him go." "I can't. I have to get rid of all humans, no exceptions." "Then kill me first." The girl thought about it. "Naw. If I do, then this one could escape." Antoine threw a stick at Precious. She dodged it easily and Antoine darted at her. He jumped and punched but was stunned. A blue giant fist had punched Antoine in his stomach. He was sent flying back into a tree. "Gahh!" "I have more than one spirit," Precious smirked. The full spirit showed up and it was different from the other one. It was completely dark blue with spiky hair and clothes. The other spirit was just bald with no clothing. "You two shall die here," said Precious. "I have to do something. I can't let both of us die," Jack thought. The spirits got closer to the two. "No..No..No," Jack mumbled. "No!" Jack transformed and stood up. The spirit punched but it didn't connect. Fire blocked the spirt's way. "How can this be? My spirits can go through anything," Precious said. "Stop!" Jack yelled. Fire burst from him and knocked back the spirits and Precious. Antoine got behind the tree to avoid the fire. The forest was set on fire.

Trees and branches burned. Precious got up and put out the fire that was on her shirt. "I'll get you for this," she said. Then, she ran. Antoine stepped out from behind the tree. "Damn man. You need to control that," he said. Jack calmed down and transformed back to normal. He took off running and Antoine followed.


End file.
